guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Vizunah Square (mission)
Mission Objectives * Locate the source of the plague in Kaineng City * Mhenlo must survive * Master Togo must survive These objectives earn you 1000 Experience, 100 gold, and 1 skill point. Mission Walkthrough Vizunah Square is the first Cooperative Mission of the Factions Campaign on mainland Cantha. The native Canthans, investigating the Afflicted plague, follow Master Togo to meet Brother Mhenlo. Along the way, they are attacked by a swarm of Afflicted. The Tyrians, having followed Mhenlo to Cantha, enter to find Togo and his group under attack. The mission begins with the Canthans starting from Vizunah Square (Local Quarter), getting a head start into the first courtyard area. The Tyrian team begins from Vizunah Square (Foreign Quarter). After fighting through a few Am Fah mobs, the two teams of 8 meet up, and a cutscene plays. It's important to note that while the cutscene is playing, characters are still under attack by the Afflicted, so it is in everyone's best interest to skip this first scene. The mission involves fighting through multiple waves in three areas, with bosses interspersed within the waves. Upon completion, the players are introduced to the Envoys: Herald Demrikov, Emissary Heleyne, Messenger Vetaura, Courier Torivos, and Shiro Tagachi. Expert Objectives Complete the mission before 30 minutes. These objectives earn you 1500 Experience, 150 gold, and 1 skill point. Master Objectives Complete the mission before 25 minutes. These objectives earn you 2000 Experience, 200 gold, and 1 skill point. Elite Skill Capture * The Afflicted Huan - Broad Head Arrow * The Afflicted Miju - Ray of Judgment * The Afflicted Kam - Mind Burn * The Afflicted Soon Kim - Shadow Form * The Afflicted Thu - Order of Apostasy * The Afflicted Ako - Enraged Smash * The Afflicted Li Yun - Stolen Speed * The Afflicted Hakaru - Weapon of Quickening Notes * Two groups will be meeting, it is best if parties consist of players and not henchmen. * The immense number of enemies suggests bringing a Minion Master. * Using Edge of Extinction is a double-edged sword, as ANY ally that dies will cause damage to both teams. Consider Rupture Soul to disable the EoE in tense situations. Also consider bringing Dwayna's Sorrow, as it will counter some of the damage inflicted by EoE if you bring it. Make sure you tell the other group that you have EoE so they can be ready for it. And be extra careful not to cast EoE before the fight, as there are NPC civilians who are scripted to die in at least one of the fights, and their deaths will instantly slay both teams, if EoE is up. * Much of the fighting (in fact, almost all of it) is done with the characters in one particular area - consider bringing in the following: ** Wells ** Wards ** Area hexes/spells/attacks *If you will be bringing henchmen and are starting from the local quarter know that if your party is standing its ground while the Tyrian party approaches, the henchmen will be drawn to the moving party and might leave you to run to them. To stop this from happening: **With the exception of the initial beginning, always stay close to Master Togo and Mhenlo **In the beginning, allow Master Togo a head start to the center of the square. **Engage the enemies closest to your entrance. **After the first wave, join Master Togo. For elite skill hunters, this is a great mission! There are 4 bosses enroute to the final battle. They vary each time, among the listed bosses above, but it is highly inadvised to attempt to capture two elite skills in the mission. It is highly unlikely that you will encounter both your primary and secondary proffession bosses (at least while doing the mission solo) and you will leave yourself at a disadvantage without the skills that your signets of capture will consume. It is possible to capture the skill of the final boss (also a random proffession, using the same elite skill of the boss of that profession, listed above), provided you scrub him out immediately, and are willing to risk the whole mission for the sake of that capture, as the battle will wage on while you attempt to capture it. Expect to suffer heavy damage while attempting this. Glitches *Mhenlo sometimes gets stuck in bridges or floors. Since you cannot proceed without him, you cannot complete the mission. The only remedy appears to be to restart. *Henchmen coming from Tyrian side, along with Mhenlo will continuously try to run ahead and join the battle with the Canthan team. This is more of an issue when there is a Tyrian team with only 1-3 players on it. To avert disaster (death of either team will bring a premature end to both teams missions) the Tyrian team will have to call targets repeatedly should the henchmen run ahead. It is not advisable to try and run past the Am Fah as this will confuse the henchmen and Mhenlo. *Henchmen on the Canthan side will try and go to the Tyria side as soon as they are in radar range. This is because henchmen will always follow a moving party member as opposed to a standing party member. The henchmen seem to consider both sides to be one party and will start running back and forth between thre two. To circumvent this, the Tyrian side could split into two sub-groups, one to fight the Am Fah (with Mhenlo supporting) and one to help the Canthan party deal with the loss of henchmen. Additional Notes *The players will be taken to Dragon's Throat at the completion of this mission. Category:Kaineng City Category:Factions_missions Category:Bugs